Five Hellos
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: Five ways Ianto and the team could react when Jack returns. If you havn't seen episode 13 you might be a little confused. All of these will be shot to peices when series two starts, but oh well!


This is my first try at a five things story. I had several drabbles that refused to quietly go away so they got put in here where they can't bother me!

* * *

They're on Ianto's couch and it pouring rain outside like it will never ever stop. Streetlight shatters on the crashing drops, being crushed under feet and sucked down drains.

Jack just showed up outside Ianto's door, not knowing what to say or do. Ianto pulled him inside and pulled him down, but no emotion had shown on his face or in his eyes. He didn't smile when Jack touched him just how he liked, he didn't respond to a kiss with any feeling. Not even anger or betrayal. The warmth of him could be a nameless fuck.

With Ianto it felt like rape.

"You should be angry."

"I know."

"I'm abusing you."

"I know"

"I love you."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'll prove it."

"You can try."

He'll try until the universe ends.

It's been weeks now. The team has forgiven him but not without some questions and he actually answered. It's only the one Jack came back for that hasn't even said a word.

Ianto brings everyone coffee when they needed it most. The reports are always on time and every bit of alien tech is carefully filed away in its proper place.

But everything else was gone.

Neither seemed to realize that each was too scared to make the first move, too scared to accept forgiveness or love, and too scared to reach out to the other like they used to.

The team watched both go quiet when they should have talked and each of their smiles become just a little more forced every day. Something was going to snap sooner or later and they knew if anything was said it would just happen that much sooner. Even Gwen didn't try.

Every day both men's souls died just a little bit more and it was killing them all.

The team had insisted they all go out and get completely pissed in celebration, a Torchwood tradition. Ianto had stumbled out with a laugh when some horribly sappy song had come on. Owen had been groaning pathetically with his fingers in his ears until Gwen and Tosh started dancing just to annoy everyone. Jack hugged him tight for a moment before heading for the door.

"Hey don't disappear again. I hate your job," Owen called after him cheerfully.

Jack smiled back at him as a promise and stepped out of the pub.

It was raining. Typical. It wasn't just grey cold drizzle this time but a downpour of cold droplets that you could see between like and obstacle course quickly soaking his hair and jeans.

It was pleasant, washing clean his skin of the tears and anger he'd faced the first few hours after he'd walked back into the hub. They seemed to have forgiven him. That was all he really wanted today. Unless…

Jack stopped as he turned a corner on the almost empty street and found the landscape of water thrown into light. Every heavy droplet caught the light and glowed as they shattered on the cobblestones and multiplied into puddles and rivulets of light.

Ianto had his legs wrapped around the lamppost and was leaned back to hang upside down. His hands were wrapped around the pole and sliding up and down slowly to a slow hypnotic rhythm.

He looked like a porn film or a pole dancer at a strip joint, with his t-shirt sliding up his chest to show a flat stomach and the tiny black metal piercing he wore in his navel.

He was smiling. That was the most beautiful part. Smiling the smile Jack remembered from when he'd surprised him or made him laugh.

Their eyes met and he knew he was forgiven. The night really was perfect.

Gwen was quiet, Tosh yelled, and Owen almost cried. It was very strange.

Jack finally got them into the conference room and tried to explain. The story he told them was good enough for the night. They left him in the hub alone with his head in his hands because he knows he probably deserved much worse.

Jack suddenly found a cup of coffee pressed wordlessly into his hands. Ianto disappears before he can say anything at all; no hello, no I hate you, no clue as to how he's feeling.

Jack wonders what that means.

Ianto had been standing just behind his door for a half hour. His legs had gone numb and he shook slightly, just one scene replaying in his mind over and over.

_Jack was smiling at him; tugged him into his arms tight and started kissing his neck before he realized what was happening. He shoved him off and they both staggered back. Jack looked hurt now. _

"Why don't you just run off again somewhere and find some other worthless person to fuck? I don't want you!"

He didn't see the aching sadness in Jacks eyes when he ran from him out of the hub. 

His door opened quietly and Jack stepped in. His coat was no where to be seen and he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with star patterned converse. He glanced at his shoes then up at Ianto who was still standing motionless.

"I understand. I really do. I had no right to run off then come back and think you would still want me. I just… one night? Please? You'll never see me again tomorrow if that's what you want."

Ianto found himself nodding. He turned and walked zombie-like into his bedroom and stripped to his trousers before lying down with his back to Jack. He heard clothes hit the floor then felt Jack spoon up against his back wrapping an arm tight around his waist and pressing his mouth into his hair.

"I came back because I needed to tell you things I was too scared to say. I ran off for answers and I got them but I needed you and I didn't realize that. I'll only stay if you want me to but I want you to forgive me. Just tell me its ok, please? I love you."

Ianto suddenly noticed the silent tears sliding down his own face. He twisted in Jacks arms to hold him tight, tugging Jacks head down to him.

"Don't leave. Don't ever leave. I want you. I always will. I love you."


End file.
